Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold
by AnnaDahl
Summary: As the title suggests vengeance is often more satisfying if it is not exacted immediately. An old enemy has returned to Arendelle seeking revenge on the Princess and Queen. How will Anna and Elsa deal with this? (I suck a summaries and writing in general so please deal with this story.)
1. Introduction

"Elsa…. Do I really have to bring all these guards with me?" Anna dragged out the sound of the 'a' in Elsa's name.

"Anna, there are only two guards. It's not like I have an entire squad following you around." Elsa giggled which wasn't a rare occurrence anymore. She soon returned to a more serious tone, "The guards are only here for your safety, you'll be riding through the forest most of the day and I don't want you getting hurt."

"I won't get hurt! You're talking to a girl who punched a man off a ship, and threw a bust into your cake for the coronation ball!" Anna covered her mouth after realizing she just admitted to ruining her sister's cake. "Sorry Elsa… I honestly didn't mean to throw it into the cake I was just caught up in the moment. I told the servants to fetch you a new cake right after I ruined the first one!" She looked at her sister's face and saw that she was slightly disappointed. "I'll deal with the guards, okay? I just hope they talk to me!"

The disappointment was soon replaced with satisfaction. "Good," she giggled again, "I can't promise they'll talk a lot though. Now get going, you need to start learning the paths before the sun sets."

Anna smiled, "Okay! I'll be back before dinner, but if I don't return in time for dinner give me an hour. I might get lost in there." Anna hugged her sister goodbye, mounted her horse and took off towards the forests of Arendelle. 

* * *

The forest was rather quiet on this day. The sound of horses trotting along one of the many overgrown paths could be heard echoing through the trees. The princess and the two royal guards had been riding for several hours. Anna was starting to grow tired of the silence.

"Okay!" She looked at the two guards that were protecting her from two sides. "You two need to start talking, it's really boring and annoying not to hear any voices. Hell! You don't even have to talk to me you can carry on your own conversation, anything to break this horrid silence." Anna pretty much screamed.

The guard to her right decided to say something finally. "Your highness, if I may suggest…. We can stop at the top of the hill, the path divides there and it's getting close to lunch time. You can also enjoy the view of Arendelle as you eat."

Anna really liked how this guard thought. "That sounds like a pleasant idea…..um… if I may ask what is your name?"

"My name is Tobias, your highness. The other guard is my friend Magnus," he replied.


	2. Old Enemies

"Well then Tobias, your idea sounds delightful!" Anna exclaimed in a loud voice.

The group soon reached the top of the hill and began to settle down. Just as they were about to eat something moved in one of the bushes that were next to the group. Magnus quickly turned around and unsheathed his sword. He signed when all he saw was a rabbit jump out.

Anna was laughing hysterically, "M-magnus…. You got so serious…. O-over a little rabbit!" She continued to laugh until she fell over.

Tobias chuckled but quickly defended Magnus, "Your highness, it is our job to protect you. Magnus didn't know a rabbit was in the bush. It could have been an assassin trying to attack you." Magnus nodded in agreement, "I'm here to serve you Princess Anna, at least I made you laugh," Magnus admitted that it was quite hilarious and laughed at himself for it.

A man sat alone in a tree not too far from the group. He wore a black cloak which covered everything but his feet. He was watching Anna and her guards enjoy their short break. He whispered to himself "If only they knew how much danger they are in," he turned around and looked down from the tree. About thirty men were hidden amongst the bushes and trees. "Men, the time to strike is now," he said this in a normal voice, just loud enough for everyone to hear. "Oh Anna…. Pretty soon I'll get my revenge," he whispered to himself before jumping out of the tree.

The men quickly and quietly got into their positions. Their leader snuck up to the front of his group of followers before standing up. Magnus was the first guard to notice this and quickly stood up. "Who are you?!" Magnus said loudly before unsheathing his sword and pointing it at the man.

The man stood there and a smirk spread across his face, "I think your dear princess may know my name."

Magnus swung his sword in a downward motion towards the man's head, but his attack was dodged. A strong breeze was created from the amount of force Magnus had put into his attack. It blew the hood off of the strange man revealing his face. Anna was in shock, "Hans!"

* * *

**Hey guys! It's UtauElsa. I apologize for how short this chapter was! I wrote it in school and I was waiting to have a separate chapter for the fighting scene. I'll try to write longer chapters in the future, just don't be shocked if they're short. I know this chapter sucked! I could have wrote it better and I might go back and rewrite it in the future. I just really need to get my ideas typed out and stuff. I hope you guys will enjoy the next chapter when I write it.**


	3. Go Home

**To the guest who reviewed my last chapter: I'll try to update this as often as I can.I have to make a Disney Portfolio though so I don't know how much time I'll have to write this story for the next month. I do have plans for Hans and the royal sisters~ First Hans will get some revenge on Anna, which will also make Elsa upset and angry, and the Hans will seek revenge with the Queen.**

**Fair warning, I'm pretty sure this chapter is all over the place (scattered and such), and I probably changed tenses a lot. Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter, I'll probably change this one too. I liked the idea I had behind it but I was in a rush to come up with a chapter as soon as possible. I'll probably update this in the next 3 weeks (maybe sometime inbetween) Love you all~ UtauElsa **

* * *

Hans smirk grew wider, "Men! It's time!" All thirty of them got up and charged the group of three.

* * *

Anna's POV

I looked around and saw around twenty to thirty men stand up from behind bushes and trees. Tobias and Magnus, the guards that Elsa assigned to me, took a defensive stance next to me. I was basically useless. Everyone around me had a weapon in their hands; all I had was my fists. "_Wait, that's it! I can at least try to fight if anyone got close to me," _I thought to myself.

Several hours passed and the fight continued. Tobias and Magnus had defeated about twenty of the men but I could tell they were getting tired. Tobias had a really severe wound and was with no doubt going to die if the fight didn't end soon. Magnus was in the same boat except he had several wounds, not as severe as Tobias', but they were bleeding just as much. I decided I needed to help them so I grabbed a sword from one of the dead bodies and started to fight.

I didn't notice how many wounds I obtained just being guarded, they were merely scratches compared to Magnus' and Tobias' wounds. I didn't even notice them until I started moving more. I was still fighting with one of the men when I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder when I turned around I was face to face with Hans.

He had snuck up from behind and stabbed me in the shoulder, "H-hans," I hissed and swung the sword at his head. He apparently had seen this coming and dodged the attack. Before I knew what happened I was on the ground and the sword I was holding was out of my reach. Hans stepped on my wrist, "Tsk tsk tsk…..Princess' shouldn't fight with swords," he said. I heard the bones in my wrist and part of my hand crunch under the pressure. I screamed, which seemed funny to Hans because I heard him start laughing like a maniac. "Oh Anna, I didn't think getting revenge would be so easy," he dragged the edge of his sword across my stomach; I tried my best not to scream even though it hurt.

"Don't worry…. I promise I won't kill you. I really want Elsa to be upset after seeing you in poor health," with that he stabbed my arm, I screamed again and started crying a bit. Something green flashed by me and suddenly Hans was on the ground. Magnus had tackled him and started to beat him up. I took this chance to get up and survey the area again. All of Hans' men were dead. I wasn't very shocked to see that Tobias was among the dead bodies.

I heard a grunt come from behind and quickly turned around. Magnus slowly sat up, but Hans was nowhere to be seen. "W-where did H-hans go?" I asked in a barely audible voice. I didn't know being in this much pain made it this difficult to talk.

"H-he f-fled," Magnus replied, "P-princess….h-head b-back to….th-the c-castle…." As soon as he said this he fell to the side, his body completely lifeless. "O-of course….. Magnus…" I turned around and started walking back to the castle.

* * *

Not soon after I started my trek back to the castle did it start raining. It rained enough to soak me, but soon the rain turned to snow. It was late February so it was expected that there would be snow. I tried to hold my cloak close to my body, but it was hard to with one hand. I was extremely focused on keeping my cloak close that I didn't see the tree root. My foot twisted at an odd angled and within seconds I was tumbling down the path. I hid the ground with a thud and groaned. _"At least I got the bottom of the hill,"_ I thought jokingly. I got up, ignoring the pain in my foot and how cold my body was, and walked the rest of the way to the castle.

It was about nine o'clock at night when I started to cross the bridge back to the castle gates. I was finding it hard to breath, and I was dragging my foot with every slow step. My body was extremely tired. I fell forward onto the cold stone. The last thing I remember seeing before the darkness took over was Gerda, Kai, and Elsa running toward me. Elsa's face was stained with tears. She most likely reached me by the time I lost consciousness.


	4. Update

**Hello guys, long time no see! It's been at least two months since I updated this story. Thank you Yvee13 for reminding me that I wrote this story. I was so busy I completely forgot about it. Sorry!**

**Anyways, I'm only posting this to tell you guys some important news. I'm going to re-write this story. I want it to sound a lot better when you read it, and I really didn't like the direction I went in for the second and third chapters. I'll probably change how the story plays out. **

**Again, I'm sorry for not updating. I'll try re-writing it tonight, and maybe I'll post a chapter tomorrow? Who knows! I'll be taking this down by tomorrow as well, that way I don't get in trouble. ;P See you guys later!**

**~Michelle**


End file.
